thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanna Sharpe Disappearance
The Joanna Sharpe Disappearance, which was crossed with a major peadophile ring, was a story line in 2003 between episodes Episode 086 & 103. It mainly focused on the disappearance of DC Eva Sharpe's daughter Joanna, and DS Phil Hunter's relationship with criminal Ron Gregory. Joanna Sharpe Disappearance It all started in Episode 086 during an open day at Sun Hill. DC Eva Sharpe was snowed under and unable to spend time with her husband Paul, and son, Sammy & daughter Joanna. After she was caught stealing sweets, Joanna was given a telling off and ran away. By the beginning of Episode 087 it became clear Joanna was missing. It was uncovered in Episode 088 and 089 that a peadophile ring was active in Sun Hill and involved an MP, a prison officer, a businessman, Clive Inverdale and a judge, Howard Sinclair. However, DCI Jack Meadows knew the judge and went on an all out war when he realized his kids were at Sinclair's when they were younger. Inverdale was in the frame as well, however, he was affiliated with major criminal Ron Gregory, who had DS Phil Hunter in his pocket. Sinclair threatened to lose Meadows his job when he went looking for his personal laptop. Meadows asked Sergeant June Ackland to find an old victim and get a statement, and Jack keeps his job by the skin of his teeth. Sinclair and Inverdale were arrested, but the body of a black girl was found. As the day went on it was finally revealed. It was not Joanna. Sinclair was bailed, and a message on Jack's phone said I won't be bothering you again. and Jack went to the judge's house, to find him dead at the wheel of his car after suffocating himself in the garage from exhaust fumes. Inverdale was further interrogated and a lockup was found, with blood on the ground, belonging to Angel, the deceased black girl. Inverdale revealed Angel was brought over from Africa through a charity Global Families, of which recently separated Laura Meadows, was part of. Inverdale was brought to court for an extension, and Hunter made the mistake of telling Gregory this. As Gregory convinced Phil to have a drink, Inverdale was shot and later died of his injuries. Phil realized this as he was called by Meadows and as he returned to Sun Hill to tell Meadows about the alibi, Meadows was furious, and he and Acting DI Nixon considered reporting Phil to CIB. It all ended when Gregory put a hit out on Phil and his wife Cindy, so they were placed under police protection. The End of the Peadophile Ring In Episode 101 a case involving illegal immigrants brings Gregory back to attention and DC Mickey Webb becomes focused on nailing him, so much so that he compromises an undercover op for Superintendent Adam Okaro, and ends up getting himself and Roberta Cryer kidnapped by Gregory, but before he could take them out, Okaro and Inspector Gina Gold show up to stop the incident and Gregory is jailed. Phil is not sent to CIB. Other Events Episode 086: New PC Cameron Tait joins Sun Hill and works a burglary and GBH with DCs Danny Glaze and Eva Sharpe. Episode 087: Reg and Gary uncover a brother and sister committing incest. Episode 088: Gilmore realizes he can't hide Luke's sexuality but he is sidetracked when he is assaulted guarding a witness at St. Hughs and applies for a transfer. Episode 089: New Sergeant Sheelagh Murphy arrives at Sun Hill and helps with the Joanna Sharpe case. Des, Jim and June work on a domestic and uncover a drug smuggling scam. Kaye Wragg (Sergeant/PC Diane Noble) guest stars. Episode 090: Sheelagh, Ken, Des & Tony search for a missing moped, and uncover a pizza restaurant distributing cannabis. Episode 091: Tony and Gary investigate the burglary of luxury flat. Episode 092: Brandon embarks on a relationship with a nurse, which Cathy tries to foil. Episode 093: Ken's domestic life is thrown into turmoil when his son Alex discovers his affair, and he takes personal leave. Episode 094: Cathy gets Brandon's relationship finished, and even gets his nurse love interest fired from her job Episode 101: Des is fooled by an interpreter working with a Triad Episode 102: Des arrests corrupt interpreter Mai Ann Wey Episode 103: Des, Gemma and Gary look into a suspicious car crash where a man is impaled by a scaffold pole. Debbie and Ken investigate when he confesses to killing his wife. Category:Case Files